Micro blog is a platform for message sharing, propagation and acquisition based on user relationships. A user can create a personal community via WEB, WAP and various client terminals to instantly update messages by words and share the messages.
The popularity of the micro blog on Internet makes messages being propagated quicker and more influential. A present micro blog allows the user to upload information about a point of interest at the same time of issuing a message, wherein the information about the point of interest is for example, an address, a name, a telephone number, and/or an appearance picture of the point of interest or only a part of an electronic map containing the point of interest. However, if another user wants to further learn about the point of interest, for example, other micro blog messages about the point of interest, users at the point of interest, a local distance to the point of interest and so on, the present micro blog fails to provide a corresponding entry.